


Harry Potter and the Year of Change

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: Everyone Deserves to be Loved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: Harry Potter, eight years old, is taken to Hogwarts and learns that everyone deserves love and a happy family





	1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the Headmaster, fuming. Behind her, on a bed in the hospital wing, was a small boy with red and black unruly hair and tan eyelids stretched over what they knew were bright green eyes. "Minerva-" The cat animagus held up a hand, silencing the wizard. "Get out, Albus. Poppy must ensure our child doesn't die. Your presence will only distract her. Out." With the stern tone and hard face, McGonagall drove Dumbledore out of the hospital wing with a sigh, before turning back to the small boy, running a hand through his curls.

* * *

_Two hours earlier_

Harry Potter, eight years old, was curled up on the bed in his cupboard, whimpering. His Uncle Vernon had given him his worst beating yet, before roughly throwing him in his cupboard and locking it shut. "No sneaking out while we're gone, freak." Harry managed a weak nod, winced violently as a foot kicked his ribs then stomped on his small leg, and gave a small sigh of relief as his family left, allowing him to let the tears fall from the pain. His ribs hurt, his head pounded, and his legs and arms ached worse than usual. He wanted to go to sleep, how he so wished for sleep to ease his pain, but the coughs wracking his tiny body would never allow it.

* * *

Severus Snape grumbled as he was awoken from sleep by a rapid knocking on the portrait guarding his quarters. Wrapping a robe around his body, he opened the portrait to reveal the worried face of Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva, what is so important that it warrants waking me at," he checked the Muggle clock in his living room. "One o'clock in the morning?" "May I come in?" Her tone made Severus think he didn't have a choice, so he stepped aside to allow the woman entry. She sat down on the black leather couch, and was joined by Severus, who sat in his chair across from her. "What is it, Minerva?" "Harry Potter. I told Albus not to place him with those Muggles, but he didn't listen. So, when he left, I went back and placed wards on the house to monitor his stay there. For the past seven years, they've been silent. But now, they went off. I can't go myself, Albus will undoubtedly connect my absence with my asking after Harry. But he would never suspect you to go check on the child. Please, Severus." The man sighed and nodded, standing. "I will check on the boy. If you would leave so I may get dressed." Minerva nodded sharply and stood, leaving to no doubt seek comfort with her wife. Severus, resigned, opened his closet and pushed aside his robes to peer at the Muggle wardrobe, picking out a pair of black trousers and a dark green shirt. Once dressed, he Flooed to the Three Broomsticks, apparating to Little Whinging, Surrey, from there.

Making sure nobody was around to see, Severus quickly unlocked the front door to the house, grouchy at the thought of waiting for the family to return to their home. He stepped inside, figuring he would look around the house for signs of harm, to ease Minerva's worries. Looking at the pictures on the mantle, he noted that there was no sign of the Potter boy in any of them, while also reeling in shock of the face of Petunia Evans in the pictures. Deciding to head upstairs to poke around, the man started up the steps only to stop as he heard a soft cry of pain and a, obviously unhealthy, cough. Coming from below his feet. Rushing down the steps, he examined the cupboard door, finding an unusual number of locks, definitely more than needed for cleaning supplies. He quickly spelled the locks undone, and flung open the door to find a sight that made him rethink his hatred of Harry Potter. There was a small boy, who looked no more than six, on a rickety old cot, covered by a thin, ratty blanket. His skin tone was a shade darker than that of his father's, which made his dark, fiery red hair seemingly more vibrant. Picking the child up from the cot, he frowned at the whimper he heard, along with the ribs and obvious scars he could feel through the fabric of the too big t-shirt. He called the Muggle authorities on the home phone, then swept out of the house, apparating outside the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus rushed the child to the Hospital Wing, correctly guessing that Poppy would be awake with Minerva. She gasped and jumped up from her chair to rush to the Potions Master, cup of tea forgotten. The little boy, undoubtedly Harry James Potter, was placed on the nearest bed, before Poppy began running diagnostic charms on him. When she finished, she turned to the other two, face grim. "It's bad. Severe malnutrition, a comprised immune system, underweight, severe lesions and several broken bones left untreated dating years back, both minor and major infections in the wounds on his torso, burn scars on his arms and legs, fresh burns on his hands, heart arrhythmia, a severely busted knee, and,” Poppy paused, frowning down at the boy softly, “his arms are paralyzed.” “Paralyzed?” Poppy nodded sadly at her wife. “Can’t move or feel them.” “What about the heart arrhythmia? What is that?” “It means his heart beat is improper, whether it’s too fast, too slow, or irregular. I can’t fix that, messing with somebody’s heart, magic or no, is risky business. But I believe, with help, that I can at least give him movement in his arms again.”

The Matron turned to Severus. “Severus, I need you to bring me the following: Blood-Replenishing, Fever Reducer, Anti-Inflammatory Salve, whatever Infection-Fighting potions you have, Nutrient Potions, various balms for skin lesions, and an extra bottle of Skele-grow.” Severus nodded and swept to the fireplace, calling out, “Potions Lab,” before disappearing in a whirl of green flames. He grabbed everything needed with years of practiced efficiency, and Flooed back to the Hospital Wing, depositing the phials on the table next to the occupied bed. Poppy called St. Mungo’s, asking for a small team of their best Healers, and swiftly directed Severus to begin filling a syringe with the Nutrient Potions and injecting them within the tiny child. Seconds later, three Healers in green St. Mungo’s robes came out of the Floo, looking at Poppy with concern. “This requires your utmost discretion. Harry Potter is in need of medical care.” Poppy quickly handed over the copy of the diagnostic report to the lead Healer, a woman by the name of Morgan Ryder, who frowned deeply as she passed it to her team. “Where do you need us?” “Treating him is going to take quite a bit of magic, and I cannot do it all on my own.” Ryder nodded. “My team and I can help. What can we do?” “I can begin treating his infected wounds, but you and your team can begin researching spells to restore movement to a paralyzed limb.” Ryder nodded and directed her team to retrieve a list of books from the St. Mungo’s research library, and Poppy allowed them her office to research. After Severus injected the last of the Nutrient Potions, Poppy sent him off to brew more Nutrient Potions, along with Immunity, Respiratory, and Heart-Strengthening Potions.

Rolling up the sleeves of her robes, she began to carefully treat Harry's infected wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke, he tried to make out the blurry shapes around him, before realizing someone had taken his glasses off. He never slept without his glasses, as he couldn't move his arms to hold them. He could dimly hear someone talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly his glasses were placed on his face and the blurry shapes became slightly more clear. A woman stood over him. "Hello dear. My name is Minerva, you're safe now." Harry took a second to look around, squinting at his arms and legs. Both of his arms were in green casts that went up to just below his elbow, and his right leg was in a red cast that covered up to his thigh. "Where am I?" His voice, unbeknownst to him, was soft and fearful. Another woman spoke. "You're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, dear." Harry squinted in the direction of the second voice, but even with his glasses on, it was still too hard to make anything out.

He jumped when the sound of a heavy door banged open, and a man swept into the room. Harry could hear quiet murmuring, before the first woman, Minerva, spoke. “What is the word, Severus?” A man’s voice replied. “Arthur is calling in a few favors with friends in the Department of Child Services and Warfare, rushing the adoption process. There should be an official here with the paperwork in an hour or so. We will still have to be investigated, of course, as well as have a number of home visits afterwards. There’s no getting past that.” “I would expect nothing less.” The second woman looked at him and smiled softly, waving a stick above her head. A flash of colorful lights appeared above Harry, and the woman tutted softly. “Almost ready to take the cast off your right arm and your leg, dear, but I’m afraid the bones in your left arm were all but shattered, so that’ll be in a cast for quite a while. Your knee too, dear.” Harry looked at her and the man, who had come into view. “Who are you?” The woman smiled softly at him. “My name is Poppy, and this is Severus. We’re going to take care of you from now on.”

Before Harry could respond, the doors opened again and this time to people came in. The blonde woman held pieces of paper in her hand, which she handed to Minerva. The man spoke to Severus, before he and Poppy turned to the papers in Minerva’s grasp. They each took a piece of paper and signed it, and then all three of them signed another piece of paper. The blonde woman left with all four pieces of paper, and soon after, so did the red haired man.

* * *

A week later found Harry sitting up against the pillows on his bed, watching with anxiousness as Poppy removed the cast from his right arm and replaced it with a brace. They had told Harry that he could move his arms, but wouldn’t be able to feel anything, as the nerve damage was too severe to fix. Harry didn’t mind, he was just so grateful to them for everything they had already done. “Poppy?” The woman looked at Harry, “Yes love?” Harry’s voice was timid as he looked down at the bed and spoke, “Can we go to Hogsmeade today?” Earlier that week, the adults had talked about bringing the small boy to Hogsmeade for new clothes, glasses, and anything else he might need or want.

Smiling and softly cupping his cheek, the healer nodded. “Yes dear, I believe you are well enough to go today. Maybe we can get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks, hmm?” Harry smiled shyly. It was the last week of July, two days before Harry’s ninth birthday, so they were also planning a small party. Minerva had insisted on inviting the Weasley family, whom Harry had met just a few days before and taken an instant liking to, but other than that it would just be the professors at Hogwarts, most of whom lived in the castle year round.

After Poppy finished fastening the straps of the brace on his arm and her check up, she nodded and helped Harry get dressed, before picking him up and settling him against her hip. His arms weren’t strong enough to use crutches for his leg, and the small boy had expressed, quite clearly at that, his dislike for the wheelchair. If it came down to him wanting to walk, there was an old spell Poppy had found that would help keep his balance while putting very little pressure on his leg.

Poppy carried him down to the Entrance hall, where Severus and Minerva waited, and together the group headed down to Hogsmeade. They ducked into the Three Broomsticks first for lunch, where Harry had been able to eat half of his small portion of food, which the adults were proud of, before first going to get new glasses. The prescription had needed to be updated severely, as it seemed the Dursleys had never gotten his prescription updated since getting him glasses four years prior. He chose new frames as well, thin golden round frames that were enchanted to keep the sun and other elements out of his eyes.

Heading to the clothing store, they got Harry measured then preceded to pick out a completely new wardrobe for the boy, in a variety of colors and fabrics. They picked up things for each of his bedrooms that Harry had liked, before the boy fell asleep in Minerva’s arms and they decided to head back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

When school started back up on the first, Harry was delighted when Poppy told him he was healthy enough to eat in the Great Hall for the feast. He had been off bed rest for a week and a half, and the cast on his leg had been replaced with a knee brace two weeks prior, which Poppy suspected would be permanent. The brace on his right arm had been taken off, and Poppy said he could get the cast off his left arm in another week.

He was still too small for anyone’s liking, but he had been gaining a bit of weight, and had grown two inches. After his daily check up with Poppy, he ran off to find Severus, who was in his office, reviewing the curriculum for his second years. “Sev! Poppy says I can eat in the Great Hall for the feast!” Severus smiled, and ruffled the boy’s dark red curls. “That’s great, Har.” Harry giggled and swatted at the man’s hand, then ran off to find Minerva.

He found her in her quarters, reading the morning newspaper. Harry sat next to her, peering at the paper, which Minerva hid from his view. “Hello, kitten. How was your check up?” Harry grinned, “She said I can eat in the Great Hall tonight!” The cat animagus smiled. “Are you excited?” Harry nodded, fingers playing with a stray quill.

* * *

That evening, Harry sat in Minerva’s office, reading a children’s book while she readied herself for the first week of classes. The professor had given into Harry’s begging, and was bringing him along to greet the first years. When the time came, Harry held Minerva’s hand, heading down to a chamber next to the Entrance Hall. It was only a few minutes before there was a loud knock on a set of doors, and Minerva opened them to reveal Hagrid, who smiled down at Harry. “The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” Minerva nodded. “Thank you, Hagrid.” As Hagrid ambled away, the first years piled into the chamber, many looking curiously at the small boy next to Minerva.

“The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Minerva and Harry left, and Minerva returned a few minutes later, getting them in an organized line. When Minerva led the first years into the Great Hall, Harry was sitting in between Minerva’s empty chair and Severus’. He watched the Sorting, grinning when Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor, and listened to Dumbledore’s speech, before letting Minerva fill his plate with food.

When the Feast ended, Harry followed Minerva to her quarters, where he smiled sleepily as she kissed his forehead before she left to give her welcome speech to the new lions. He fell asleep before she returned half an hour later.


End file.
